Health
Health is a primary Stat that represents a character or creature's ability to take damage - it can be reduced by physical or magickal attacks, poisons, or long falls; and can be restored by eating foods, restorative potions, and some magicks. When health drops to zero people including the Arisen die (but can be revived by a Wakestone), and pawns become Unconscious. Overview This figure represents how much damage the character can take as a naked person. With more Health the character is more resilient and can absorb more damage before death. Damage to health is divided into two determining factors: #Indirect Health damage - Indirect Health damage is the most common damage and is indicated by losing a portion of health that leaves a grey section on the health bar to indicate it may be restored through Magick spells. #Direct Health damage or "wounding", which can be interpreted as cumulative physical trauma such as blood loss, broken bones, cuts and deep bruising. Direct Health damage is indicated by a transparent section of the Health bar. This type of damage cannot be healed with Anodyne and must instead be healed by using Curatives such as Greenwarish or other items that restore health. Sleeping at an Inn or Rest Camp will completely recover a character's Health; touching a Rift stone long enough or entering a Rift Stone will completely restore a pawn's Health. When a character suffers from both direct and indirect health damage, using a curing item will heal the maximum amount it can starting at the indirect health portion. Thus if the player wishes to conserve one's Curatives, it is prudent to use curative Magick first to heal the grey-indicated damage and then use Curatives to heal the rest. The amount of damage a character receives in combat is affected by equipment on the body and the character's Defense and/or Magick Defense stat. Whether suffering direct or indirect health damage, once the amount of health reaches 0, the character dies. Some augments increase maximum health or or aid its regeneration : Health increases as a character levels, and is highest, in order, when leveling up as Warrior, Fighter, Mystic Knight, with Strider having average growth. All other vocations have below average Health growth. Some rare equipment slight boosts health or heals when worn. The Savior Ring increases health by 500. When health falls below one third of maximum - "Critical Health" - the health bar turns red, and for the Arisen, the screen turns 'bloodshot' at the edges. Also known as "Red Health". Several augments trigger on critical health : Display Health is represented by a green bar - both in the in game HUD, and in menus - when health falls below one third of maximum (critical health) the health bar will turn red, together with other visual and auditory cues that health is low. Specter possessed pawn near healing spring.png|Possessed pawn with low health General stats.png|Displayed in the Status menu Copy_of_general_equipment_stats.png|Displayed in the Equipment menu Notes *Sometimes referred to as Hit Points ; and may be abbreviated to HP. * For a list of curatives see List of Health and Stamina Curatives *The augment Tenacity can sometimes protect against attacks that would reduce health to zero. *The highest Health value is 7150, and with boosts it can be raised to 8150 ( 5820 + 300 +30 + 1000 + 1000 ) : Levelling Fighter from 1-10, into Warrior 10-100, then either Fighter or Mystic Knight from 101-200 gives 5820 health; using three augments, (Vigilance, Longevity, Sanguinity) raises it by 300; Scholar's Cape increases health by 30; and two Savior Rings (+500 HP/ST per) increases it to 7150. Using Fiendish Extract raises this to 8150 temporarily. * The lowest legitimate Health value for a level 200 character is 2548, accomplished by levelling as a Mage from 1-10, Sorcerer from 11-100, and then Strider, Warrior, Ranger, or Assassin from 101-200. Category:Stats Category:Concepts *